


The Demon inside

by Girlkirby



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: Demons, F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlkirby/pseuds/Girlkirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery gang heads into a mysterious cave that possesses Arthur, Arthur manages too kill Lewis and kicks Mystery off the cliff as well. All that is left is Vivi and this side of him is not going too kill her but make her his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon inside

**Author's Note:**

> friend likes this kind o shite dun blame  
> yeah Arvi fic hurrah
> 
> i love them tg  
> kk thank ~~ ( 'u ')/)
> 
> -GK

Arthur made a laugh, it echoed through the whole greened cave, as the dog, Mystery, let out a yelp and a squeak, being kicked off the cliff as this Kitsune-Demon had attempted too rip off his arm. Arthur's skin was all now completely green, both eyes black and green. He watched as the demon hit the spikes at the bottom, another squeal escaping the mutt.   
  
He made a smile, his pointed teeth making it a big menacing smile. Now where was that blue girl? Vivi? He loved her back in high school, but he knew he'd never win her over, that Lewis guy always had her wrapped around his finger. But now, he was all hers, nothing too get in the way, he wanted too claim his winnings, and claim them in the way he swooned over the most.  
  
Vivi had heard the loud squeals and yelling from above, she quickly ran up back too the entrance and too the other entrance of the cave where Arthur stood, laughing. Vivi felt nervous now, this was an eery occurrence. Where was Lewis? and her dog? "A-Arthur? Wheres Lewis and Mystery?" she asked, taking a couple shy steps towards the trembling man. She noticed his arms were green. Why? Before she could think anymore, her friend spun around, she saw a crazed look on his face, his face a shade of green too, but with green glowing eyes and fangs. Her eye pupils went small as so suddenly she was pinned too the side of the cave wall, Arthur held up her arms above her head.  
  
She let out a little squeal mixed with a whimper, she struggled around "A-Arthur?!!? What are you doin-" her question was interrupted when she was brought, lip too lip, forcefully kissing. She tried too let out a scream in the kiss, but she found as Arthur held her arms up with one hand he brought his other hand up her sweater, and up her bra, massaging her plump breast. She let a small moan "A-Arthur!! please stop!!" she whimpered as she started too gain tears in her eyes. Arthur looked at her, nose too nose, his eyes glowing green. "YOU'RE MINE." he said, baring his fangs as he started too give her extreamly painful hickeys. She let out another cry, struggling some more.  
  
Arthur used his other hand too pull up her sweater and rip off her bra, he bent down a bit and started too eagerly bite and lick at Vivi's nipples, as her took one hand up her skirt and fiddled with her pussy outside of her panties. "Its getting a little warm down there~ is someone getting turned on?" he mused looking up at her, tears running down her face as she panted and moaned, her face a tomato red. He continued this for a couple of more minutes until he quickly threw her down onto the cave floor as he climbed on top of her "Ready for the main coarse sugar? because pepper is ready." he let out a devious laugh as he pulled up her skirt and moved her panties too the side, unzipping his fly as he then proceeded too tease her entrance with his head.

Vivi let out a loud cry "A-ARTHUR!! PLEASE NO DON'T DO THIS I-I'M JUST A VIRGIN!!" She cried loudly as she struggled too crawl away, but she couldn't under his weight. He let out a chuckle before slamming right into her "then I'll just have too be EXTRA-" he said as he slammed into her more "-DELICATE NOW WON'T WE?" Vivi let out loud moans, mixed with crying. As she was being extreamly stretched out on the inside, she started too bleed a bit out onto Arthur's member and the floor. Arthur leaned down and whispered "that's only the first step in claiming you for myself little love doll~" He hummed as he proceeded too slam into her, they went like this for 40 minutes now, the sounds of skin slapping onto each other echoed through the cave, along with cry's and laughter. 

"O-Oh doll!!" Arthur groaned out as he slammed her harder "I might just be coming soon!!" Now Vivi cried louder "NO PLEASE! I-I--!!" her legs trembled she was being abused so hardly in this little intersection, without a warning from Arthur, she felt a warm liquid fill her up inside she blushed majorly and gasped, paralyzed. Arthur let out a groan and took himself out of her and right after Vivi passed out.  
  


* * *

 

 

"VIVI?! VIVI?! ARE YOU OKAY??"

Vivi woke up, being in the mystery van, it was going speeding so fast, but.. what happened? where was Lewis and Mystery? It was just Arthur, driving the van quickly and recklessly. I sat up rubbing my head "I-I'm fine??" She groaned "What happened Arthur..?" Arthur frowned and looked back at Vivi "I'll explain it all later, you passed out because well.. they died.." he said Vivi blinked "they died?!"


End file.
